


A great teacher

by suchitis



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 13:40:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1306870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suchitis/pseuds/suchitis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Japril drabble on Jackson telling April how great of a teacher she is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A great teacher

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Jackson congratulates April on being a great teacher

"So Shane was with you for lumps and bumps day right?"

April looked up from the chart of the tumor patient who had come in that morning. Jackson was leaning across the desk looking at her with a smile on his face. 

"Uh," April said slightly flustered under his gaze "Yeah, yes. He was helping me out."

"You know that the reason he got chosen to scrub in on Derek's surgery was because he was the only one who treated Derek like a patient and not just a case?"

April looked up surprised. Shane had told her that she had helped him, but never told her how exactly.

"Yeah," said Jackson leaning back, "You're pretty much the only surgeon here that can see the whole patient and not only their disease. You taught Shane an important lesson today and that makes you a great teacher April."

"Yeah, well- you know," stammered April looking back down at the chart, "I was only helping the patients feel safe and comfortable, It really wasn't that big-"

"It is a big deal," he cut her off, "It's the big deal because you're teaching them lessons that most of us forget to teach until we have that one patient who needs extra care and reassurance. You should be proud of yourself."

April could feel heat spread up her face. No one had ever complimented her on her teaching. Jackson had. But then no one had congratulated her when she got chief resident except Jackson either. He was really her best friend. She looked up at him and grinned brightly.

"Thank you Jackson."

"No problem," he said straightening up, "You deserve it. I've got to check up on my patient now. I'll talk to you later alright?"

Giving her one last smile he left. April continued smiling as she read through her chart thinking about how great her friendship with Jackson was and how he was always there for her. Even when she had killed a patient, or when he was dating Lexie, or when she failed her boards. He was always there. Looking up, she sighed. She was glad that somethings never changed.


End file.
